Breathless
by Lahtraya Obsidian Moon
Summary: A Destial slash, Rated M. Random smut !


A Destiel fiction all slash, no plot just pure smut. Don't like, don't read. Rated M.

Breathless.

He sat there, naked on his bed. Posed for his lover's inspection. Legs slightly apart, just like his lips. Eyes smouldering with a come fuck me look. His lover groaned and walked slowly towards the bed, dropping the towel that had covered him. Leaving the man on the bed breathless at the sight of what had been uncovered. Oh how he adores his lovers body, lean and muscled to perfection. Those hips drive him crazy and he can barely wait to kiss his way along each of them. But that's only one of the delicious things about the naked man before him and there are so many. His eyes settle on the erection his lover has and his tongue glides over his lips unconsciously. Bringing a low moan from his lover and making him move faster.

"How can I resist you when your so gorgeous?" asked the man as he sat on the bed.

A wicked grin lights his lovers face and he replies "Your not supposed too".

"Then I won't" he replies as he lunges for the man he loves more than life. Wrapping him in his arms and kissing his neck. His lover arches and moans as he begins licking tiny circles to his ear. Then he nibbles gently on the lobe before running his tongue up over the outer edge of it. His lover is left breathless at the sensation that pours through him by that simple action.

"Oh baby" he moans softly.

Making his lover smile and move to capture his mouth for a searing kiss. Tongues almost fucking as they kiss. They roll onto their sides as they kiss then break for breath. Smiling at each other, hands softly caressing the other. The depth of love each see's in the other's eyes almost leaves them breathless.

He rolls them over so he's now on top and says "I love you Cas"

Cas grins and replies "I love you more Dean".

Dean laughs and rains kisses all over his lovers face and neck before moving lower and lower so that he can take his angel deep into his throat. Knowing damn well Castiel will be putty in his hands when he's done turns him on so much. Hell everything about Cas turned him on one way or another. Finally he gets to his destination after thoroughly molesting those so fucking sexy hips of course. By this time Cas is panting, his fists clenched in the sheets. Dean pauses to admire, well every inch of his angel before slowly licking his way up Cas's hard on. "Holy fuck Dean" exclaims Cas.

The hunter chuckles low and dirty. Loving the reaction his angel has to his ministrations. He licks his way to the head then swirls his tongue around it, Cas bucks his hips and moans shamelessly. Each sound getting Dean harder and harder. Making him take every inch of Cas's cock into his mouth. It still surprises him how much he loves giving his angel head. Five minutes of this and Cas is begging to be fucked but Dean continues to suck and lick until Cas is thrashing and pleading for his hard cock. Then Dean gives in and slips Cas out of his mouth. Angels are astounding creatures and Dean has learnt this first hand. They had never needed lube or preparation at all. Dean positions himself at Cas's entrance then gently slides in until he's fully sheathed. Cas arches and cries out "Dean!".

The hunter moans and starts to thrust, deep hard thrusts that hit Cas's sweet spot every time making the angel writhe and buck his own hips. "That's it love, like it like that don't you" purrs Dean.

"Yes love yes" moans Cas.

Dean grins as he wraps his lovers hardness in his hand and begins to stroke him. A ragged moan leaves Cas and his eyes roll up, he's close but so is Dean.

The hunter knows his lover, knows he's on the edge so he thrusts harder, strokes faster and in seconds his angel goes screaming over the edge, screaming Dean's name as he spills over his lovers hand. Watching Cas cum like that sends Dean over as well and he spills deep inside his angel. Cas opens his eyes in time to see his hunter, head thrown back body taut and he moans at the sight. Then Dean is sliding out of him with a sigh, dropping to the mattress beside Cas, spent. The angel cuddles up to his lover and they share a lazy kiss.

"I love you Dean" whispers Cas.

"I love you more Cas" Dean whispers back as both their eyes drift close and they sleep, wrapped in each others arms, sated.


End file.
